


Он думал, что она так счастлива

by PeBeAs



Category: ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Idealism, Love, Love Confessions, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Romance, School, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Не описать словами боль его, когда он осознал как слеп он был. Бомгю, кажется, был начисто влюблён в Рюджин, даже не зная каково ею быть. Она открыта, весела, Чхве знает, что она счастлива. И правда?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Shin Ryujin





	Он думал, что она так счастлива

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено:  
> Петр Градов — А я-то думал вы счастливая

Бомгю провожает одноклассницу восхищённым взглядом. Он действительно не знает, как ей удаётся быть настолько идеальной в глазах других и оставаться самой обычной душой компании, способной рассмешить, поддержать и поговорить. Порой она до жути правильная и до жути умная, но в некоторые моменты действительно раскрывается как настоящая личность с собственным мнением. Бомгю, кажется, влюблён в Рюджин. 

Её грация во время медленных и чувственных танцев, трогающих сознание парня едва ощутимой молнией внутри сердца, остаются в памяти. Её же энергичность во время ритмичных и броских движений создают в сознании Чхве целую бурю положительных эмоций и всплеск сил. Её улыбка, согревающая вместо настоящего солнца внутренности парня, хочется отпечатать в своих воспоминаниях навечно. Её мастерство и ум — Бомгю, кажется, готов перечислять каждое качество Рюджин. 

Сегодня она так и не взглянула на него. Как и в прошлые дни. Он думает, что она рядом, когда слышит её весёлый искристый смех, и хочет приблизиться, но её в самом деле отделяют километры совершенства даже в маленькой частичке не имеющиеся у Чхве. Отчего по вечерам тот чувствует себя тоскливо, влюблёнными глазами провожая каждое движение девушки. Любая черта её идеального лица — воплощение мечт. Бомгю, кажется, готов посвятить всю свою жизнь Рюджин. 

Впрочем, это не мешает оставаться после школы и дополнительных занятиях в классах, пустых и омраченных гнетущей тишине, погрузившись в свои наивные желания. Он хочет встречать её с объятьями, видеть сияющие счастьем глаза и слышать игривые шутки в свой адрес. Чхве наблюдает за ней, стараясь со временем прятаться, и замечает каждую привычку. Святая, гордая, красивая. Он слышит её игривый смех и думает каково это. Каково это быть самой счастливой? Бомгю, кажется, и вполовину не счастлив так как Рюджин. 

Сегодня он сидит в кабинете литературы, листая расхвалённые всеми книги, и ощущает себя глупо, когда осознаёт, что ни одна из них не способна показать нынешние его чувства. Он может лишь закрыть глаза и попытаться представить чужие. То нежные, с толикой мягкости обращённые к нему; то строгие, с привкусом осуждения, броско косящиеся на поступки Чхве. Ему не стоит сильно стараться, он видит прямо, как она подходит ближе и начинает разговор, отдалённой темой и шутливыми репликами кружа его голову. Бомгю, кажется, знает всё о Рюджин. 

Пальцем отчерчивает силуэт одноклассницы на тёмном дереве и мечтательно вздыхает, направляя взгляд на окно. Сиротливая ветка своими листьями касается стекла, отчерчивая временами ритм ударов при ветре. Темнеющее небо словно сгустки синей ежевики собираются, чтобы показать единственные блистающие звёзды на полотне. Чхве уверен, что девушка уже звезда. Яркая горделивая она влюбляет в себя многих, очаровательными слогами закрепляя мысли лишь о ней. Она и не взглянет на него. Ей незачем. Бомгю, кажется, потерял в себе силы признаться Рюджин. 

Всё началось в начале старшей школы. Она — идеал, к которому хотел всегда приблизится парень. Такая необыкновенная и естественная, что Чхве не подозревает, как ей удаётся совмещать свои достоинства во флакон настоящей драгоценности. Он готов наблюдать за ней так долго, сколько позволяют обстоятельства. Бомгю, кажется, и слеп, и зряч, благодаря Рюджин. 

Проходит пару секунд, прежде чем он слышит чьи-то беспокойные шаги. Чхве начинает беспокоиться и думать, что сейчас его наругают, оттого встаёт резко и бежит в конец класса. Прячется под партой, надеясь, что тьма в помещении не подаст подозрительных сигналов, и едва дышит, волнующе вздымая грудь. Дверь скоро открывается и кто-то вваливается в класс с громкими спешащими шагами. Парень слышит плач. Сильный, надрывной, наполненный обидой и разочарованием, похожим на тот, что иногда вырывается у него самого в приступах отчаяния. В такие моменты ему помогают мысли о ней, но что же поможет остальным? Бомгю, кажется, не хочет знать никого кроме Рюджин. 

Грохот, когда очевидно девушка, садится на парту, кинув руки на поверхность. Дрожащие всхлипы, подчёркнутая боль и тихие стуки обувью по полу. Чхве облизывает губы, желая, чтобы та поскорее ушла. Он не хочет чувствовать затёкшее тело, сложенное в несколько раз под партой. Эгоистичное желание прервать незнакомку греет любопытство и парень осторожно пытается взглядеться в силуэт. Роскошные длинные волосы, линиями сползающие по ровной спине, и отдалённо знакомые конверсы, украшенные цветными стикерами. Бомгю, кажется, ожидал увидеть кого угодно, кроме Рюджин. 

Идеальное лицо сейчас кривится от боли, воссоздавая печальное выражение лица. Идеальные руки сейчас едва придерживают мутную голову. А идеальная девушка плачет, чувства изрыгая как вулкан, и представая перед Чхве настоящей. Тот начинает чувствовать себя никчёмным. Такая глупость, способная перевернуть восприятие школьника, как любовь оставила его без частичек разума в отношении одноклассницы. Бомгю, кажется, видел только то, что хотел видеть в Рюджин. 

Не описать какой стыд пронзил тело парня, осознавшего свои поступки. Он считал её олицетворением искусства, а, значит, отрицал появление нежеланных чувств как грусть и злость. Неверно. Искусство может плакать, издыхать в колючей дрожи и не находить выход из коварного лабиринта масок. Чхве выдумал себе девушку и это больнее осознавать, ведь данный фактор вредил не только ему, но и ей. Популярность взыграла злую шутку, многие начали воспринимать хорошие мотивы и настроение девушки как данность, закрывая глаза на порою отчуждённость её. Бомгю, кажется, проиграл в схватке пряток с Рюджин. 

Он не знает почему она плачет, почему пришла в этот кабинет. Сам парень привык прятать многое и его никто не обсуждал, осуждая, но она... Сам факт плача кажется невероятным. Она способна на грусть? Да. Так почему же тот глядит любопытно, наблюдая как трясутся в припадке боли худые плечи Шин? Он облажался. Крупно. Бомгю, кажется, теперь станет очередным нечётким пятном влюблённости в Рюджин. 

И вдруг он вспомнил. Самые разные моменты случайных столкновений, пересечений взглядов и нервных клубочков, воссоздающихся на кончиках пальцев при прикосновении к ней. Чхве понял: в глазах её тревога и беда. На неё ежедневно глядят глаза влюблённые, которым не понять издалека. Ведь в ней тоска неутоленная, больная резвая тоска. Он ведь смотрел в глаза игривые, весёлый яркий слышал смех. Так что пошло не так? Что-то не так с Рюджин?

Наверное, её любили многие. Шин не любила никогда.


End file.
